Neville in wonderland
by RedPillow
Summary: Neville follows his toad into a land of death eaters.
1. A Bad Day

A/N: This is my first attempt to write a fanfic so please R&R and tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: This is MY idea but the characters are J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter 1

"TREVOR!" Neville called. "Trevor where are you?" Neville had kept his toad somewhere to prevent him from getting lost, but couldn't remember where. "Now where is my remembral?" Neville scurried off to the castle to look for his remembral. He was outside the common room but had one problem. He couldn't remember the password. This was not his day. After a little while, Neville saw Ginny coming towards the common room.

"Why are you out here, Neville?"

"I-er-forgot the password."

Ginny said, "Phoenix" to the fat lady and went inside, with Neville right behind her.

"Thanks" Neville muttered. He rushed up the stairs and went right, going towards the boys' dormitories and found Ron and Harry.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. Have either of you seen my remembral?"

They both shook their heads. "I bet I know who took it though", said Harry. "Malfoy."

Just then, Hermione walked in.

"How long are your potions essays?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Oh no, I completely forgot!" Neville cried. "I better go do it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. "Mine's six pages long." said Ron.

"And mine's seven." said Harry.

"Oh no! Mine is only four and a half! I better make mine as long as yours!" Hermione left the room and Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"That reminds me." said Harry. "I better get to it."

"Nahh." Ron said. "We have all of today and tomorrow."

"There, two pages are done. Time to take a lunch break." Neville left the common room and heard a voice coming from the stairs.

"...and no wonder he'd be needing this. The fat lug doesn't remember a thing. Not a surprise, though, considering his parents are in St. Mungo's..."

Neville's hand curled into a fist. He quickly ran over to the stairs.

The person who was saying this was...

A/N: Evil cliffy mwahaha!


	2. Something About Hermione

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!

KawaiiKonnichiwa: I'm updating surprisingly.

Stroppy-Teenager: Yes, you are right. Am I really that obvious? Lol

Robyn Dunbar- Thanks...yes that _is_ a little strange. =D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets credit for the characters but this idea is mine!

Chapter 2 

The voice was that of Malfoy! Neville really felt like punching his face into little pieces. But he knew he was no match for the three of them.

Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Neville whirled around and almost hit the person in the face.

"Oh Herm-m-mione. Sor-rry. I was just a little up-pset-t."

Hermione looked surprised for a minute. Then her eyes shut, and she shook her head. She reopened her eyes and continued walking, as though nothing had happened. Then she noticed Neville.

"Oh, hi Neville! I was just looking for you! I just wondering about your potions essay? I originally..."

Her voice just trailed on but Neville wasn't paying attention. He was bewildered. Was this some sick joke?

"...And yours?"

Neville looked up, startled. He hadn't noticed that Hermione was still talking. Had she not noticed anything wrong?

"Er...It's—

Hermione cut him off.

"You can just tell me later. I am sure you didn't actually count the pages. Let's go down to lunch then."

Neville, still a little shocked at Hermione's behavior, walked down to lunch silently as Hermione bickered on about some Charms assignment.

Once Neville entered the Great Hall, he didn't see Harry and Ron at the table, but saw them having a row with Malfoy and his gang. He then remembered that it was MALFOY who had taken his remembral, MALFOY who had called him a fat lug, and MALFOY who had called him insane because his parents were in St. Mungo's. Neville left Hermione, who had found a new student to lecture, and went over to join Harry and Ron.

Neville couldn't control himself. He just charged over there and gave Malfoy a hard blow in the head with his hand. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, speechless, as Malfoy cried out for help. Harry looked even more surprised, but all Ron said was, "Bloody hell!"

Just then, a familiar voice came over and destroyed Neville's moment of glory. The voice belonged to the person Neville dreaded, the person he was scared of.

"Well, what do we have here, Mr. Longbottom? Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy down to the hospital wing."

Pointing at Neville, Snape said in a mocking tone, "As for you. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you have a week of detention."

Neville looked at him in disbelief. But it was Harry who was more surprised. After Snape left, Harry started talking rapidly.

"A week of detention? 50 points?! How can he? And Neville, you just knocked out Malfoy! What has gotten into you? And I am also very surprised." He said, now turning his attention to Ron. "He didn't even notice us! Thankfully or else he would've taken more—"

"MY REMEMBRAL!" Neville exclaimed, cutting Harry off. He had just noticed the thing that had fallen out of Malfoy's pocket, and had realized it was his remembral.

"Oh yeah," said Neville. "I just remembered something I had to tell you guys. There's something going on with Hermione."


End file.
